icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1998 Calder Cup Playoffs
The 1998 Calder Cup Playoffs of the American Hockey League began on April 14, 1998.1998 Calder Cup Playoffs caldercup.com. Retrieved on May 2, 2008. The sixteen teams that qualified, eight from each conference, played best-of-5 series for division semifinals and best-of-7 series for division finals and conference finals. The conference champions played a best-of-7 series for the Calder Cup. The Calder Cup Final ended on June 10, 1998 with the Philadelphia Phantoms defeating the Saint John Flames four games to two to win the first Calder Cup in team history.Philadelphia Phantoms history timeline phantomshockey.com. Retrieved on May 2, 2008. Philadelphia's Mike Maneluk won the Jack A. Butterfield Trophy as the AHL playoff MVP.Jack A. Butterfield Trophy ahlhalloffame.com Retrieved on May 6, 2008. The Philadelphia Phantoms set an AHL playoff record by winning 9 road games in one playoff year.Calder Cup record book: Teams caldercup.com. Retrieved on May 6, 2008. Playoff seeds After the 1997-98 AHL regular season, 16 teams qualified for the playoffs. The top four teams from each division qualified for the playoffs. However, due to the uneven number of teams in the each conference, it was possible for the fifth-placed team in the five team divisions to crossover to the playoffs for the four team divisions. This could only happen if the fifth-placed team in a five team division earned more points than the fourth-placed team in the four team division in the same conference. In this case, the fifth-placed team from the five team division would play in place of the fourth-placed team from the four team division in that part of the playoff bracket. The Philadelphia Phantoms were the Western Conference regular season champions as well as the Macgregor Kilpatrick Trophy winners with the best overall regular season record. The Springfield Falcons were the Eastern Conference regular season champions.1997-98 AHL Standings The Internet Hockey Database. Retrieved on May 2, 2008. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division #Saint John Flames - 99 points #Fredericton Canadiens - 81 points #Portland Pirates - 80 points #St. John's Maple Leafs - 73 points New England Division #Springfield Falcons - Eastern Conference regular season champions, 99 points #Hartford Wolf Pack - 99 points #Beast of New Haven - 85 points #Worcester IceCats - 83 points Western Conference Empire Division #Albany River Rats - 103 points #Hamilton Bulldogs - 94 points #Syracuse Crunch - 83 points #Adirondack Red Wings - 74 points #Rochester Americans - 72 points (Played in the Mid-Atlantic Division bracket by virtue of earning more points than the fourth-placed team in that division) Mid-Atlantic Division #Philadelphia Phantoms - Western Conference regular season champions; Macgregor Kilpatrick Trophy winners, 106 points #Hershey Bears - 85 points #Kentucky Thoroughblades - 70 points Bracket In each round the team that earned more points during the regular season receives home ice advantage, meaning they receive the "extra" game on home-ice if the series reaches the maximum number of games. There is no set series format due to arena scheduling conflicts and travel considerations.Frequently asked questions theahl.com. Retrieved on May 12, 2008. Division Semifinals :Note 1: All times are in Eastern Time. :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. :Note 3: Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division (A1) Saint John Flames vs. (A4) St. John's Maple Leafs (A2) Fredericton Canadiens vs. (A3) Portland Pirates New England Division (N1) Springfield Falcons vs. (N4) Worcester IceCats (N2) Hartford Wolf Pack vs. (N3) Beast of New Haven Western Conference Empire Division (E1) Albany River Rats vs. (E4) Adirondack Red Wings (E2) Hamilton Bulldogs vs. (E3) Syracuse Crunch Mid-Atlantic Division (M1) Philadelphia Phantoms vs. (E5) Rochester Americans (M2) Hershey Bears vs. (M3) Kentucky Thoroughblades Division Finals Eastern Conference Atlantic Division (A1) Saint John Flames vs. (A3) Portland Pirates New England Division (N2) Hartford Wolf Pack vs. (N4) Worcester IceCats Western Conference Empire Division (E1) Albany River Rats vs. (E2) Hamilton Bulldogs Mid-Atlantic Division (M1) Philadelphia Phantoms vs. (M2) Hershey Bears Conference finals Eastern Conference (N2) Hartford Wolf Pack vs. (A1) Saint John Flames Western Conference (M1) Philadelphia Phantoms vs. (E1) Albany River Rats Calder Cup Final (M1) Philadelphia Phantoms vs. (A1) Saint John Flames Game Ads 98CalderCupAdirondackGameAd.jpg|Glens Falls See also *1997–98 AHL season *List of AHL seasons References Category:1998 in hockey Category:Calder Cup playoffs